The Last of Us - New Days of Glory
by AetherHadez
Summary: El mundo se encuentra devastado por el Cordyceps. Dos clanes han logrado adaptarse y establecerse en zonas estratégicas de la ciudad de Cristal Hill. En las afueras un pequeño grupo se ha consolidado y se ha vuelto poderoso. Con su ideología y fe desatarán una cruel y sangrienta cruzada para deshacerse brutalmente de aquellos que se oponen a su dogma. Nuevos días de gloria llegarán
1. Luciernagas Parte i

LUCIÉRNAGAS

PARTE I

Llovía, el frío acariciaba la blanca piel de Arthur y las gotas se colaban por su estrecha camiseta. La niebla se apoderaba del rededor, el campo de visión del nuevo líder se había limitado a la gris y triste lápida que se hallaba enfrente.

-Ya ha pasado cierto tiempo, las cosas han estado tranquilas. Hemos logrado controlar los ataques de los cazadores y estamos bien de provisiones. Miranda te echa de menos, todas las noches pregunta dónde estás, y me veo en la necesidad de decirle que te encuentras en un lugar feliz, donde no sufres. Pero soy incapaz de contarle la verdad. Siempre fuiste una mujer fuerte, dispuesta a luchar por los tuyos- Una cristalina lágrima corría por su mejilla - En tu búsqueda por el bienestar de la humanidad resultaste asesinada a manos de un sinvergüenza, Jamás lo pude atrapar. Lamento haber llegado tarde, sé que pude haber evitado tu muerte-. Arthur inspiro profundamente, limpio las lágrimas y cerró los ojos. Pensó en ella, en lo que aquella mujer había significado para su vida, sintió más tristeza, sintió más ganas de venganza.

Suspiró y se agachó, depositó un ramo de rosas al pie de la lápida y dio media vuelta.

De espaldas a la lápida, tan solo veía un triste camino hecho de piedras cubierto por bastante pasto, rodeado de una helada y blanca niebla que le procuraba una extraña sensación de melancolía. Se dispuso a caminar y regresar a la zona segura, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la lápida.

-Busca la luz, Marlene-.

Arthur se dirigió a la puerta de salida del cementerio, una vez se encontró de nuevo en la acera de la calle retomó su camino hacia Danatario. La tristeza le acompañaba, jamás llegó a pensar que tal situación se llegaría a dar. ¿Por qué Marlene? ¿Por qué una persona que buscaba hacer el bien? No comprendía la lógica de este mundo tan irracional. Aquel asesino estaba suelto en la ciudad, a su parecer matando a cuan sobreviviente se le cruzara por el medio, eso si ya no había sido desayuno para uno de los infectados.

¡Infectados!

Durante el corto camino que recorrió, no se percató de la presencia de varios infectados a la distancia. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia un coche volcado y quemado, se puso en la parte de atrás y asomó un ojo.

-Mierda, apenas y veo a cuatro de ellos-. La niebla dificultaba su campo de visión, sin bien no se había concentrado tanto en el ambiente como lo estuvo en el cementerio, si complicaba un poco el rango de visión más allá de los veinte metros. Esto ponía en una situación complicada a Arthur, ya que al desconocer el verdadero número de infectados que se hallaban a la distancia dudaba si acudir a su arma. Bien podía eliminar a los cuatro que estaban más cerca, pero accionar su arma significaría la llegada del cientos de ellos. uno de los infectados estaba a cinco metros de él, en la mitad de la calle, de espalda al auto quemado viendo hacia la nada en un extraño y enfermo estado de meditación, Los otros tres se encontraban en el interior de una tienda que en su momento vendía ropa de marca. Estos tres presentaban un avanzado estado de descomposición y a su vez un desarrollo del Cordyceps muy notable, pudiendo ser ya considerados como chasqueadores.

Arthur consideró regresar al cementerio y esperar hasta que los infectados se fueran del lugar, el problema era que estaba oscureciendo, y pasar la noche fuera de Danatario era bastante riesgoso. Teniendo en cuenta de que solo llevaba consigo un cargador que contaba con 10 balas y un cuchillo de caza, agravaba más la situación. Decidió entonces usar el sigilo, sin embargo se arriesgaba a que los infectados le detectaran por el ruido que pudieran hacer sus botas al pisar el pavimento mojado.

-Bien, despacio y sin llamar la atención. Como en los viejos tiempos Arthur-. Se convenció a sí mismo de su capacidad para llevar a cabo la misión.

Rodeó el auto quemado, y agachado se dirigió lentamente hacia el primer infectado procurando que el sonido del agua que pisaba no resaltara mucho al oído de quienes estaban cerca. Tomó el cuchillo con el mango hacia arriba y la filosa y fría hoja hacia abajo, lo empuñaba duro, no temiendo que se cayera, sino que los nervios se apoderaban de él. Se acercó lentamente al maloliente ser, rápidamente volteó la posición de su cuchillo y lo dirigió hacia su cabeza, la filosa hoja entró por la sien derecha de la cual dos hilos de sangre bastante oscura se derramaron y corrieron por la mejilla del infectado. Emitió un extraño gemido que se asimilaba a un quejido de dolor, su cuerpo convulsionó y cayó suavemente al suelo mientras Arthur lo atajaba en sus fuertes brazos.

Retiró rápidamente el cuchillo de la cabeza del infectado y se dirigió hacia el carro rojo que estaba a su izquierda.

A pesar de su considerable masa muscular, el frío se estaba apoderando de él. Sus dedos se encontraban bastante entumecidos al igual que sus articulaciones. No venía bien en aquel momento de tensión y miedo que su cuerpo se convirtiera en una máquina inservible debido al frío de invierno, tenía que enfrentarse a tres infectados más antes de continuar con su camino. Tres infectados que si bien no obstaculizaban la vía de escape, pudieran ser un riesgo si más adelante se encentraba con otros y estos le atacan por la espalda.

Se acercó a gachas hacia la puerta de la tienda, se asomó, no sin antes echar un vistazo a sus espaldas, no sería bueno que algún asqueroso zombi le tomara por sorpresa. La tienda no era tan amplia, en el centro de la tienda se encontraba la ropa en su respectivos percheros de pie, a su izquierda no tan alejado estaban varias cajas de pago y al fondo, tras una puerta, los probadores. Un mal olor se percibía en el ambiente, quizá por los muertos vivientes o quizá también por la inmundicia que tenía el piso de la tienda, parecía que había excremento disperso acompañado de sangre oscura y seca. Se percató que los chasqueadores estaban distanciados unos de otros, El primero era un joven de unos dieciocho años que llevaba un suéter de color negro bastante rasgado, de su cabeza sobresalía anormalmente el hongo y sufría ciertos espasmos en las manos, este se encontraba por la zona de camisetas. El segundo infectado era un anciano, sus dos ojos estaban salidos de orbitas y colgaban. Su mandíbula estaba completamente destruida, y le faltaba un brazo, miraba hacia la nada en una esquina, de espaldas a los otros infectados. Faltaba uno, faltaba la niña de la mochila rosada. -Ha de estar en la zona de probadores- concluyó Arthur, quien con un gesto decisivo giró la perilla de la puerta, agachado tratando de no hacer ruido alguno que comprometiera su visita a la tienda.

Estaba dispuesto a asesinarlos a todos, pero debía tener más cuidado si quería salir vivo. Había mucho eco dentro de la tienda, y los chasqueadores se guiaban por el sonido.

Los chasqueadores no se movían, era como si estuvieran encasillados en aquel punto donde se encontraban parados, como si una extraña especie de caja los encerrara y limitara los movimientos de sus piernas a un extraño tambaleo.

Arthur se aproximó al anciano que se encontraba en la esquina de la tienda cerca de la puerta, recordó que no debía haber ruido alguno al momento de ejecutarlo, por lo que tuvo una brillante idea. Una vez se encontró a la espalda del infectado, acercó lentamente el cuchillo hacia la garganta de este. El chasqueador parecía no percatar nada de lo que pasaba, ignoraba completamente el peligro que estaba corriendo.

Arthur introdujo fuertemente la hoja del arma blanca en la manzana de Adán del zombi, imposibilitando que emitiera gemido alguno. Lo tomo por la parte trasera de la camisa y le propinó un golpe en la articulación de la rodilla del chasqueador, este, sostenido por Arthur cayó de rodillas sin emitir sonidos, aunque trataba de forcejear, le costaba bastante al tener solo un brazo.

Arthur retiró bruscamente el cuchillo de la garganta, luego la hoja penetró la cavidad auditiva del chasqueador, por movimientos circulares propinados por el asesino se escuchaba como los órganos internos de la cabeza se destrozaban. Arthur movía más y más el cuchillo, lo empujaba cada vez más y más adentro. El infectado dejó de forcejear y Arthur retiró el arma blanca, un chorro de sangre con pus mal oliente salió propulsado del oído, chorro que se unió al charco de sangre que se había formado en el piso a raíz de la hemorragia producida por el corte en la garganta.

El chasqueador que se encontraba en la zona de ropa, se movió al fin. Dirigió su rumbo hacia la caja de pago, aunque no había razón alguna para que este se caminara hasta allá. Arthur lo siguió sigilosamente, evitando cualquier ruido que lo delatara. Miro por un momento la hoja afilada del cuchillo, ya estaba mellada y un poco doblada ¿Serviría para asesinar a este zombi? Y eso que todavía falta otro más. Se preguntaba Arthur en su cabeza.

Resolvió la duda cuando se topó con una camisa blanca que había en el piso, prefirió guardar el cuchillo en su cinturón y usar la camisa como soga para ahorcar al joven de suéter negro.

Caminó a gachas por entre los percheros de ropa, aún guardaba distancia con el zombi, este último movía extrañamente su cabeza hacia varios lados, como si pudiera oler algo en el ambiente, algo que logró captar bastante su atención.

Arthur se acercó lo suficiente como para lanzar su silencioso ataque, enrollando la camisa la pasó por encima de la cabeza del chasqueador y luego cuando esta se encontraba a la altura del cuello, tiró hacia atrás con ambas manos agarrando las dos puntas de la camisa. El infectado se sobresaltó y en un azaroso afán de liberarse comenzó a patalear y a lanzar puños al aire, estaba desesperado, sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre y de su boca brotaba un líquido espeso bastante blanco. Sus manos se dirigieron bruscamente hacia su cara arañándola fuertemente y desollando completamente el lado izquierdo del rostro. La piel quedó colgada de sus dedos, por más que estos se movían no se zafaba.

Arthur apretó aún más duro la camisa, y recostó al infectado en su pecho. Un chasquido proveniente de la garganta del muerto indicó que algo se había roto. Ya se estaba quedando sin aire, desesperadamente y en vano trató de liberarse golpeando una vez más a la nada, la sangre comenzaba a salir de las glándulas lagrimales que sostenían a unos ojos rojos y grandes, de repente todo su cuerpo se relajó, sus brazos colgaban y la cabeza miraba hacia abajo. Arthur lo depositó suavemente en el sucio suelo.

Ahora solo faltaba la niña que Arthur había visto hace unos momentos atrás. Era una niña de aproximadamente nueve años, vestía una camisa de color azul con un motivo de osito, bastante simpática la camisa para ser vestida por un zombi. Portaba una mochila rosada, lo que daba a entender que había sido convertida de camino al colegio, o al menos Arthur lo consideró así. Pero la niña ya no se encontraba a la vista de Arthur, incluso cuando hubo entrado este a la tienda, la niña se había escondido.

-Vale, no está a los alrededores, debe estar tras la puerta de los probadores, está abierta. Si... debe estar ahí. Pero es mejor me vaya de una vez, ya está bastante oscuro allá afuera, y la lluvia no cesa-. Consideró un tanto intranquilo Arthur, la no estar del todo seguro si la niña se encontraba detrás de esa puerta o estaba bien escondida en otro lugar esperando la mayor distracción de este para saltarle encima y propinarle una buena mordida.

Miró a su alrededor, trató de oír el mínimo ruido, pero solo oía unas gotas suicidas que se estrellaban contra el negro y triste asfalto de la calle. Se dispuso a salir, a pesar de que había niebla, se confió de no encontrarse con otros allá fuera, por lo menos ya eliminó a los que podían acercársele por detrás, pero ¿Y si otros infectado me persiguen? Mejor no pensar en ello. Optó por ir más despacio de lo que lo estaba haciendo, tardaría más, pero llegaría seguro.

Se acercó a la puerta, se detuvo y sonrió, pensaba en Miranda, ya estaría de nuevo con ella, cuidándola y jugando a su lado, verla sonreír realmente aliviaba su alma. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de salir, un estruendoso e impetuoso trueno retumbó en cada parte de la ciudad, las ventanas que aún quedaban en pie vibraron al son del estallido, algunas incluso se rompieron.

El semblante de Arthur cambió por completo -Mierda-.

Miles de gritos y gemidos se escucharon a lo lejos, incluso pudo darse cuenta que cerca de él, quizá en algunos edificios de alrededor, habían infectados aguardando por una visita. Estaban intranquilos, estaban desesperados, vio como a la callé salían alrededor de unos treinta zombis corriendo, algunos chasqueadores, otros unos simples infectado. Treinta, o al menos eso era lo que la niebla le permitió ver.

-Maldita sea-. Se agachó rápidamente. -Será mejor que me quede aquí, estoy verdaderamente jodido-. Maldijo con bastante rabia.

Pero había olvidado un detalle.

Escuchó un fuerte grito, un grito desgarrador, un grito de una niña que había sufrido el azote de una plaga infernal. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta abierta del probador, la niña de mochila rosa corrió y se golpeó bruscamente contra la pared, había sufrido en sus oídos el fuerte sonido de un trueno. Gritaba y lanzaba golpes al aire, corría de aquí para allá dentro de la tienda. En su afán y desespero por conseguir "aquello" que despertó a todos los infectados, se llevó por en medio los percheros de ropa, ocasionándole una fuerte caída que terminó con cinco de sus dientes rotos.

Arthur no sabía qué hacer, él estaba agachado, procurando no moverse para no delatar su presencia, pero veía a la niña y esta ya se había levantado, corría de una esquina a otra, gimiendo y gritando desesperada, en cualquier momento se toparía con él.

El humano dio la vuelta decidido a Salir, decisión que se vio interrumpida al toparse cara a cara con uno de los infectados, este gritó fuertemente como alertando a los demás de que había un intruso en su territorio. Se oyeron más gritos y todos los infectados corrieron demencialmente hacia la tienda. Arthur abrió asustado la puerta y golpeó al ser maloliente, quien cayó al piso sin oponer resistencia. Mientras los demás zombis entraban por las ventanas, logró salir apresurado de la tienda, pero lo siguieron.

Corrió en medio de la calle, ya no tenía frío, ahora el miedo y la adrenalina se apoderaban de él. Corría lo más rápido que podía, dejando atrás una gran cantidad de carros abandonados y maleza que había en la vía, pero cada vez más y más infectados salían de sus escondites y se unían a la persecución.

No se encontraba tan lejos de Danatario, tan solo tenía que doblar la próxima esquina y seguir dos cuadras más allá. Pero dudaba en lograrlo, no, no lo lograría. Sus piernas ya no daban más, se sentía bastante cansado y mareado, había excedido sus límites y eso le costaría caro. Su vista se nublaba y se oscurecía. Tropezó producto de la confusión, su cara se recostó fuertemente en el mojado y sucio asfalto, respiraba rápido y estaba al borde del desmayo.

Ya los oía, se acercaban, estaban cerca, podía sentir sus dientes clavándose en su piel y un dolor seguido de un grito que le desgarraría la garganta.

-M...Miranda... lo siento...-.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, aunque borroso, logró distinguir una silueta muy iluminada. Su visión delataba unas curvas semejantes a una mujer, una mujer que él conocía muy bien.

-¿M...Marlene?-.

La silueta se fue iluminando cada vez más, Arthur tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos porque le encandilaba la vista. La alucinación desapareció para convertirse en un foco de luz amarilla incandescente.

No resistió más y cayó por completo, sumido en una oscuridad eterna, no sin antes haber escuchado una fuerte ráfaga de disparos y el motor de un auto.


	2. Luciernagas Parte ii

PARTE II

-¿Aún duerme?-.

-Se encontraba bastante exhausto-.

-¿Le mordieron?-.

-Afortunadamente no, ya los médicos revisaron su cuerpo-.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo tan tarde fuera de las barreras?-.

-Suficiente, ya no es de su incumbencia la situación de "AK". Ahora retírense, yo me encargaré de vigilarlo- Jessica irrumpió en la habitación, un tanto molesta por el entrometimiento de ambos jóvenes – vayan a prepararse, pronto comenzará la siguiente roda.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Jessica tocó la frente del soldado y notó una temperatura natural, pronto despertaría y seguiría sus tareas como líder, así era él de fuerte, no había nada que pudiera doblegarlo. Sirvió un vaso de agua y lo dejó en la mesa, tenía que retirarse ya, tenía que dirigir el siguiente reconocimiento que se llevaría a cabo en los alrededores.

Danatario había sido en su momento una zona bastante concurrida por gente de dinero. Comenzaba con una calle llamada Danatario´s Street y terminaba en Danatario´s Paradise, lugar que había sido destinado a la construcción de lujosas viviendas. Danatario´s Street contaba con dos casinos y un super mercado bastante moderno, el resto de la calle había sido tomado por emprendedores que decidieron montar tiendas y restaurantes, sin embargo tal felicidad que emanaban las calles había sido destruida por el Cordyceps. Cuando las Luciérnagas llegaron al lugar este ya había sido amurallado antes. Pobres desgraciados quienes residían ahí se vieron fulminados por ráfagas de disparos. Los nuevos ocupantes se vieron en la obligación de limpiar todo el desastre que un grupo despiadado había dejado: niños muertos, mujeres violadas, hombres decapitados. –Cazadores- pensaron algunos. –Algún grupo de sobrevivientes bastante crueles- pensaron otros.

Las murallas fueron reparadas, y las instalaciones con luz fueron puestas a funcionar. Las Luciérnagas pudieron establecerse en el pequeño territorio. Cada persona tenía asignado una labor, algunos eran los encargados de distribuir los recursos, otros eran encargados de educar a los niños, pero quienes más sufrían eran los que se unieron al grupo de reconocimiento de las luciérnagas. Muchos militantes se encontraban dispersos por Cristal Hill, y eran encargados de proporcionar información a la central que estaba ubicada en Danatario. Quienes decidían quedarse dentro de las murallas se veían en la obligación de participar en rondas, estas eran divididas en códigos según la importancia: Código azul significaba búsqueda de recursos, Código amarillo significaba reconocimiento de las zonas cercanas en la que se aseguraban de que no hubiesen grandes grupos de infectados o algún que otro intruso, por último Código rojo que hacía referencia a una alerta importante, por lo que había de tratarse de un ataque de infectados o grupos sobrevivientes rezagados.

Jessica se encontraba en la sala de reuniones de la milicia, el grupo de cinco personas había sido reunido por ella misma, entre todos los que militaban con las luciérnagas estos eran considerados por ella como los más fiables y eficientes.

-Tenemos una importante misión de reconocimiento que cumplir, Danatario´s Street puede estar en estos momentos repleto de esas asquerosidades debido a nuestro asalto-. Informó Jessica.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Ayer acabamos con todos ellos- replicó Yen con un tono un tanto burlón – les dimos hasta por el culo- rió.

-Es cierto, pero no usamos silenciador y eso significa que el fuerte sonido de los disparos pudo haber atraído a más infectados que se encontraban en las lejanías- Helena fulminó a Yen con su mirada quien bajó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de afirmación. La chica odiaba el sentido de humor que Yen aportaba a los temas serio.

-Bien dicho Helena, esa es la situación. Es necesario que salgamos y averigüemos cuantos infectados están allá afuera, una vez tengamos conocimientos de a cuantos nos enfrentamos pediremos refuerzos y los eliminaremos uno por uno. En el caso de que sean pocos, nos haremos cargo. Esta vez sí les pido que coloquen silenciador en el cañón de sus respectivas armas. Es fundamental que nada ni nadie sepa que estamos ubicados en esta zona, de lo contrario, nos veremos bajo un fuerte ataque y aunque nuestras murallas resistirían un tiempo, la cantidad de soldados que tenemos no es suficiente para contraatacar-

-Necesitaríamos que aquellos que se encuentran en el exterior regresen para poder ganar-. Añadió Martin.

-Es cierto Martin, pero no nos desviemos. Tienen que saber que iremos a pie, no haremos uso del Jeep, por lo tanto lleven consigo lo necesario. Hoy en día escapar debe ser más fácil que no escapar. En dos horas llevaremos a cabo la misión-. Concluyó Jessica invitando a los miembros a que se preparan. Estaba asustada, deseaba no encontrarse una sorpresa allá afuera, una sorpresa que le costara su vida.

La mujer regresó a la habitación donde se encontraba el soldado caído, este ya se encontraba sentado en la cama, vestido con una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Al entrar Jessica lo observó por un momento, esperando a que le dirigiera la mirada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-¿Qué sucedió, cómo llegue hasta esta camilla. Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza que no me deja en paz-.

-Recuéstate, te contaré lo que sucedió-. Jessica camino hasta la camilla, se sentó a su lado y relató con todos los detalles lo que había sucedido cuando el grupo llegó y le rescataron, añadió la misión de reconocimiento que se llevaría a cabo.

-No permitiré que salgas sola, es demasiado peligroso, y si me dices que los infectados pudieron haber aumentado en número sería un verdadero suicidio-.

-Arthur, por favor, es necesario que verifique si realmente hay una cantidad de ellos considerable. Si no lo hago, nuestra comunidad se las puede ver color de hormiga si llegan hasta acá-. Jessica tomó las manos de Arthur, le miro con esos ojos azules tan tiernos.

Antes de que Arthur respondiera, la mujer se le había echado encima. Su trasero se encontraba en contacto con el miembro de Arthur. Ambos se sonrieron sensualmente. Jessica movía en varias direcciones sus glúteos, lo que provocó en el hombre una fuerte erección.

-¿Te dolía la cabeza campeón?- Guiñó un ojo con un toque sexy.

Se acercó buscando su boca, y cumplió su objetivo. Sus labios hicieron contacto y se movieron sensualmente a la vez que la lengua marcaba un tiempo cual metrónomo. Tanta humedad en sus bocas, y el contacto de sus órganos sexuales a través de la ropa hizo que sus respiraciones se agitaran dando paso a una apasionante y caliente escena. Sus cuerpos ahora estaban desnudos, se habían vuelto uno, el amor los arropaba con una sábana de deseo y lujuria. Disfrutaron del placer carnal que el humano necesita, un placer que les daba a entender que estaban vivos, que aún eran seres racionales. El placer producto de amor, producto de un matrimonio que había durado años y que aún en las situaciones que les tocó vivir luego del comienzo de la infección, seguían juntos y nada los iba a separar.

El grupo estaba preparado, se encontraban a las puertas de salida de la muralla que conectaba a Danatario´s Paradise con Danatario´s Street. Aproximadamente veinte personas habían acudido a despedirlos y a desearles éxito en la exploración, esto se había vuelto normal en la comunidad, cuando se iba a llevar a cabo una misión, muchos de los habitantes acudían a la muralla principal para dar buenos deseos al grupo.

Las miradas se apartaron del grupo y se fijaron en Jessica quien salía del pequeño hospital junto con Arthur, la mujer vestía una armadura un tanto improvisada pero que era común entre las filas de la milicia de las Luciérnagas. Se dirigieron hacia la multitud y se reunieron con el grupo.

-"AK" es un gusto verte de nuevo-. Yen apretó fuertemente la mano de Arthur, los demás presentes también saludaron al líder.

-Estoy bien, gracias a ustedes no he terminado convertido en uno más de esos seres. Lamento mucho haberlos metido en esto, no debí salir solo fuera de las murallas pero me urgía hacerlo-. Se sintió apenado Arthur por la situación en la que se encontraban ahora las cinco luciérnagas.

Jessica interrumpió la explicación de Arthur, si la curiosidad de las personas salía a relucir, Arthur se hallaría bastante incómodo y eso era algo que a él le disgustaba bastante.

-Es hora de partir muchachos, recuerden, silenciadores puestos y preparados todos para escapar en caso de que sea necesario, la expedición durará aproximadamente tres horas, revisaremos todo Danatario´s Street y un pocó más allá. Helena y Martin entrarán en el súper mercado y se cerciorarán de que todo esté en orden, Mikael, Yen y yo les esperaremos fuera. Luego iremos a los casinos, nosotros tres entraremos y ustedes tendrán que cubrirnos por fuera. Una vez realizado esto nos dirigiremos calle abajo revisando tienda por tienda, al llegar a la esquina tan solo tendremos quince minutos para revisar un poco de los alrededores. Recuerden, es una misión de reconocimiento, no traerán nada consigo de lo que encuentren. Si se topan con un infectado no duden en aniquilarlo con sigilo pero si los malditos están en grupo de no más de cinco, disparen y si superan este número informen- Jessica daba instrucciones al grupo, se notaba que estaban un tanto nerviosos, pero como líder esta debería saber calmar esos sentimientos que pudieran desconcentrarlos.

-¿Qué sucede si nos topamos con Cazadores o algún rezagado?-. Preguntó Mikael cargando su arma y quitando el seguro.

-Si toca enfrentarse a otros sobrevivientes, disparen, es mejor ellos que nosotros. Pero tomen rehenes, si rondan por nuestra zona eso quiere decir que su base no está tan lejos- Jessica cargó su arma, quitó el seguro y la colgó de su espalda. Cogió un revolver y llenó los seis espacios para proyectiles, luego lo guardó en su cinturón. –Es hora de irnos, esto es un Código Amarillo-

Los francotiradores que se encontraban en lo alto de la muralla se habían encargado de que no estuvieran rondando infectados cerca de la zona amurallada. Con un grito de despejado se abrieron las grandes puertas, extendiendo el paso a los cinco integrantes del grupo. Los cinco observaban un tanto asustados como se extendía el panorama tras el acero de las puertas, había muchos carros volcados y basura en el piso, pero lo que más resaltaba era la cantidad de maleza que se apoderaba de los objetos. Las tiendas a los lados de la calle estaban cerradas, pero muchos de los vidrios estaban destruidos.

-Cuida de Miranda mientras no estoy, apenas regrese prometo entregarle el regalo que tanto nos había pedido- le sonrió Jessica a Arthur, este se la devolvió.

El grupo salió por la puerta, los miedos estaban siendo opacados por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. La puerta comenzaba a cerrarse y el grupo ya se había alejado un poco aunque aún se encontraban a la vista de las personas. Arthur se maldijo más de una vez al haber ocasionado toda la situación, tenía miedo de perder a su esposa, pero él sabía que ella era fuerte, y sabía que volvería. La puerta ya iba cerrándose por la mitad, tan solo un rectángulo vertical otorgaba a Arthur una pequeña parte del panorama más allá de las murallas, tan solo veía a Jessica entre Mikael y Helena, su esposa llevaba el fusil en la espalda y el revolver en mano. La puerta se cerró aún más obstaculizando la extensión del panorama que Arthur tenía, ahora solo veía a la mujer de su vida iba que iría derecho a una muerte segura si sus miedos se hacían realidad. Ahí iba la líder de la milicia, fuerte guerra y madre ejemplar, se alejaba lentamente y su silueta se difuminaba mientras los rayos del sol se apoderaban del horizonte. La puerta se cerró por completo, las personas regresaron a sus deberes pero Arthur se quedó parado ante las murallas, tenía miedo, deseaba que su esposa regresara cuanto antes, sin embargo, sonrió deseándole suerte.

Jessica volteó, miró las murallas y sonrió, sintió el apoyo de su esposo, del hombre que amaba. –Te amo, nunca lo olvides-. Una lágrima cayó de sus mejillas, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Retomó el camino desolado e incierto que le esperaba, la vida de los cuatro soldados estaba en sus manos, pero su vida dependía de la macabra jugada que el destino estaba a punto de hacerle, y cual pieza de dominó, si caía la primera, caían las demás.


End file.
